Bab's Bad Morning
by Sheila Kimbrell
Summary: Babs talks about her morning


**Babs' Bad Morning**

Babs and Buster Bunny were on their way to school when Buster said. "Hello Toonsters." And Babs said. "It is 'School Day' on 'Tiny Toon Adventures' I'm Babs Bunny." And Buster said. "And I'm Buster Bunny." "No Relation." They both said at the same time. When they got to school, Shirley the Loon asked. "Hello Babs, What a nice day it is today and some junk." "Hello Shirley." Babs answered in a sad way. "What's eating you, Babs?" Buster asked. "I had a very bad morning." Babs answered. " Tell us what happened, Babs?" they all asked at once.  
"My alarm clock did not work. I woke up twenty minutes late. Then Gogo Dodo came to my hole. He wanted to know why I was not at school." Babs said. "Thats a bummer." Shirley said. "Thats not all that happened." "You mean there is more?" Plucky Duck asked. "Of course, Stupid" Shirley said. "Go on Babs." Buster said. "I told him I overslept. He did not believe me." Babs said continuing her story. "Gogo, no way." Plucky said. "Shut up, Plucky. I like trying to hear Babs' story." Shirley said. " Go on Babs." Buster said.  
"Ok well, after Gogo left I was trying to make carrot sticks when somebody knocked on my door to my hole. It was a weird looking guy. Never seen him before. I asked what he wanted. He just looked at me like I was stupid. He said something about he can't believe I talked to him or something like that. I think he is from the Real World. After he left, my carrot sticks turned out nasty. I think I need to go back to cooking school or something. "I'm sorry Babs," Buster said. "lets go inside for our lessons for today." "Ok Buster. You know I feel a little better now that I told you all about it." Babs answered Buster.  
"Thats good, Barbara Ann Bunny." Buster said. "BUSTER, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Babs shouted. Babs ran after him. "There goes Babs and Buster again." Plucky said. "They do that everyday." Hampton Pig said. "Like Babs do not like to be called by her real name." Shirley said. "How do you know all this, Shirley?" Plucky said. "I'm psychic plus Babs already told me." Shirley answered. "Hello Shirley, how are you?" Fifi asked. "Like I am fine, Fifi." Shirley answered Fifi.  
Everybody is now in Bugs Bunny's class. Babs is still mad at Buster for calling her by her full name. Fifi and Shirley are sitting right next to her in class. Buster is sitting a couple of seats down and Plucky and Hampton are sitting next to him. Buster wrote a note on a piece of paper that read:  
Babs, I'm sorry for calling you by your full name. I was just joking around with you. I hope you forgive me. Love, Buster  
He passed it to Plucky who then gave it to Hampton and etc. Shirley was the one who gave it to Babs. "Something for you Babs." She said. "If it is from that backstabbing rabbit I don't want it." Babs said. "Please open it Babs." Shirley said. "Ok, Shirley I will open it just because you told me to." Babs said. She read every word it said and she wrote back:  
Buster, You are forgiven. But don't ever do it again. See you at my hole at seven. Love, Babs  
Babs gave it to Shirley and on and on. When Buster gets it he smiles. " Yes!" He shouted. The whole class heard him and they started to look at him. "That note you gave Buster must have been like a good one or some junk." Shirley said to Babs. "Buster is so happy over nothing." Babs said. "That must be the life of Buster Bunny and some junk." Shirley said. "Yep." Babs answered.  
After class Babs run into Gogo Dodo. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Babs?" Gogo said. "Sure, Gogo." Babs answered. "I'll see you later Buster." she continued. "I'm sorry Babs for not believing you about not coming to school. I must have woke up on the wrong side of the bad." Gogo said. "Its ok Gogo. Things happened and I just had a bad morning." Babs answered. "I'm sorry to hear that Babs." Gogo said. Babs left for her rabbit hole.  
Meanwhile at Buster's hole, Hampton, Plucky, and Buster were playing cards when it was time for Buster to get ready to go to Babs' hole. "Its sure is nice to hang around with the guys." Buster said. "It sure is." Plucky said. Well I go to go, Buster. Fifi is going to show me a secret hideout to Elmrya's." Hampton said. "Can we come, Hampton." Plucky said. "That is a whole new show, Plucky." Buster said. "Aw! Man!" Plucky said. I have to go to Babs' hole now." Buster said. "Ok man." Plucky said. "See you later, Buster." Hampton said.  
On his way to Babs' hole Buster found Gogo Dodo. "Hi Buster." Gogo said. Hi Gogo." Buster answered back. "I apologized to Babs for not believing her." Gogo said. "Thats good." said Buster. "Well, I got to go, Gogo. I'm on my way to her hole." He continued. "Ok Buster see you tomorrow." Gogo said as Buster was leaving.  
Buster knocked on Babs' door to her hole. Babs answered. "Hi Buster." She said. "Thank you so much for forgiving me, Babs." Buster said. "Your welcome, Buster. Just don't do it again." Babs answered. "Looks like everything worked out well on this episode of 'Tiny Toon Adventures', Buster said. "see you next time, Toonsters."


End file.
